


Attention

by quietrobots



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Button play I guess?????????, Established Relationship, I feel weird writing these tags, Kissing, M/M, tHIS IS SO SHORT, woody is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: Woody was always the jealous type,  so he really didn’t like how Buzz seemed more interested in a game than him.





	Attention

It was Tuesday. The weather was nice; perfect for soccer practice. Andy’s mom left to pick him up a little while ago. The toys were lucky that Mom had a tendency to talk to Molly, even though the baby could never understand her, because she talked about going to Pizza Planet afterward. So the toys took advantage of this information, and most of them were hanging out in the living room of the house.   
Woody, however, made the common mistake of challenging Jessie. This time it was checkers. Woody could hardly ever beat Slink, so why did he think he could beat Jessie? Well, it didn’t matter why because, of course, he ended up losing.  
A disgruntled Woody made his way up to Andy’s desk. He was seeking someone to confide in, and he had last seen his boyfriend up there. Sure enough, Buzz was playing some video game. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his hands were hitting the buttons with ease. It was almost like the video game was Buzz’s whole world. Woody wouldn’t stand for that.   
As he drew closer, the sheriff noticed that it was the Buzz Lightyear game that Rex had already beaten five times over. Now that Rex had finally had his fill, it was Buzz’s turn.  
“Wow. And I thought I was narcissistic.” Woody teased as he sat by the space ranger. Buzz’s only response was a grunt as he killed an enemy. Woody narrowed his eyes, the feeling of jealousy growing in his chest. He knew how silly the emotion was, but couldn’t be bothered. The only thing he cared about now was getting the attention of his beloved.  
Slyly, Woody draped his arm around Buzz’s neck, pulling himself closer in the process. He laid his head on Buzz’s shoulder and sighed. “Y’know...Jessie bested me at checkers again...” he made his tone purposefully saddened. He hoped that his boyfriend would’ve taken it as bait to tease him, but he stayed focused on his game.   
Woody grumbled and removed his arm. Jessie wasn’t the only one who liked a challenge. The cowboy maneuvered himself behind the other and wrapped his arms around Buzz’s neck. “Y’know what I could really use right now?” He placed his head on top of the uninterested toy’s. “A kiss.” He tried to see if Buzz’s expression had changed, but besides rolling his eyes, Woody didn’t get much.   
The cowboy turned around with a huff. He leaned his head on the other’s shoulder from behind. What was he going to do now? He crossed his arms, unable to accept defeat. Stubbornly, he got up and expeditiously wrapped his legs around Buzz’s front. He seemed to fit perfectly between Buzz and the controller. The space ranger maneuvered his head to look around Woody, still focused on his game.  
The doll placed his hand on Buzz’s shoulder and moved it slowly down to his buttons. He slowly pushed one in, being as gentle as he could. He smirked with satisfaction as Buzz’s eyes widened and finally focused on him.  
“Finally!” Woody exclaimed and kissed the space toy.   
The sounds of the game over screen rang behind them, and Buzz let out a “Blast.” that made Woody face the screen.  
“How about I make it up to you, Partner?”  
“You better, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short! I stink at character interaction so this was a sort of practice!


End file.
